The present invention relates to ceiling fans, and particularly to a do-it-yourself ceiling fan with a ceiling lamp, which can be detached for transferring, storage and packaging and the user can assemble the present invention easily.
The prior art conductive connecting device for connecting a ceiling fan and a ceiling lamp uses studs and nuts to connect the two components. It is not only that the lamp is easily to be collided in assembly, but also the other hand tool (for example, a spanner, an opener, etc. ) is necessary in assembly. Moreover, the friction in assembly will cause the electric wire to expose out so as to induce some dangerous conditions. Therefore, it is unsuitable to be assembled by the user and thus the manufacturers must assembly the wire connecting box and the lamp rod in advance for sale. However, this will increase the cost.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a do-it-yourself ceiling fan with a ceiling lamp having a ceiling frame in a switch box of a ceiling fan, and a guide head at a top of a ceiling lamp. The guide head is exactly inserted into the ceiling frame. A center of the ceiling frame has a through hole. A top thereof is vertically extended with a receptacle which is exactly coupled to the through hole at a center of the ceiling frame. Two sides of the ceiling frame have lateral holes. A lower end of the ceiling frame is horizontally extended with a supporting plate and a confining structure is installed above the supporting plate. The confining structure is formed by a hollow cylinder seat, a control rod; a spring; and a confining inserting rod. A buckling block is protruded from a middle section of the control rod. The control rod is locked to a distal end of the confining inserting rod so as to confine the spring to an interior of the cylinder seat and the confining inserting rod is pulled at the same time. A distal end of the cylinder seat is installed with a notch for being inserted by the buckling block of the control rod. A front section of the confining inserting rod is a forked rod for preventing the guide head from falling down. The confining inserting rod has a resisting ring coupling to a distal end of the control rod. The resisting ring exactly resists against the lateral side of the spring. A lower end of the guide head passes through the ceiling lamp in advance. A lateral side of the guide head has lateral wings with respect to the lateral holes and capable of inserting into the lateral holes. The confining inserting rod is installed between the two lateral holes. The confining inserting rod is inserted into the inserting space after the guide head is inserted into the ceiling frame. A plug at a top thereof exactly inserts into the receptacle; and thereby, a user can assemble the ceiling fan with the ceiling lamp by himself or herself for reducing the volume for storing.